Game Over
Game Over (Juego Terminado) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y el final de la sexta temporada. Resumen del episodio Dawn compra un juego llamado Game Over, que provoca que el planeta esté en peligro de ser destruido. Sinopsis El episodio comienza con Dawn instalando un nuevo juego que se llama Game Over, en compañía de Bitly, Dave y Tsuki. El juego comienza normal, hasta que Dave ve que el juego está manipulando la realidad y se lo avisa a los otros tres. En ese momento ven un mensaje que dice que más personas están jugando, lo que provoca que caiga una lluvia de meteoritos. El grupo ve que los meteoritos se dirigen directamente hacia las casas de los que están jugando (Incluyendo ellos), por lo cual Tsuki crea barreras de energía sobre las casas, provocando que los meteoritos se pulverizen mientras el resto sacan a la gente, pero Dawn recibe un mensaje que dice "Nadie puede escapar de las Millas Rojas" y es empalada por una rama de energía. Mientras esto pasa, Nulla se despierta (Aparentemente se quedó inconsiente) y se sube en su skate volador para atravesar un portal (Donde estaba Alise, quien le choca la mano), que lo lleva a otra parte de la ciudad, donde están Nutley y el cadáver (También empalado) de Berry. Nulla besa el cadaver y revive a Berry (Ya que el juego había alterado la realidad). Al ver a Dawn muerta, Dave las dice (Después de leer las instrucciones del juego) que deben besar el cadaver, a lo cual solo Tsuki accede, pero no puede. Nulla ve a Tsuki intentando revivir a Dawn, por lo cual la empuja y lo hace él y acto seguido coge al grupo, Nutley, Huggles y Berry y se los lleva en su skate. Mientras viajan, entran en un portal, donde Bitly ve brevemente a Mellow. Al salir se encuentran en una isla junto a unas extrañas ruinas. Nulla entonces le dice que ese juego ha provocado el fin del mundo y que la única manera de detener el desastre está dentro de las ruinas. Después se ve que tienen un grupo de aliados. Mientras viajan por las ruinas, Tsuki aparentemente pierde la vida al salvar a Bitly de un desprendimiento de rocas, donde desaparece. Al llegar, descubren que para detener el juego, deben reiniciar el universo con un aparato con aspecto de caja de música, pero antes de que puedan activarlo, aparece Blasen con un aspecto extraño (Le falta un brazo, tiene unas alas extra en su espalda y tiene una espada clavada en el pecho). En ese momento Dave comienza a luchar contra él y, tras varias escenas de lucha con espadas, logra vencerlo. Rato después, con todos dentro de una casa propiedad de Nulla, Dave se dirige al baño, para ver que Taffy estaba a punto de bañarse (Aún llevando la toalla), pero a ella se le cae la toalla de la sorpresa, provocando que Dave la vea desnuda y sufra una hemorragia nasal severa (Aunque esto se ve fuera de plano). Después de que Dawn lograra parar la hemorragia nasal (Con papel higiénico) y unas cuantas bromas hacia Dave por parte de los chicos, se van a dormir. Dawn entra en una zona donde se encuentra a Sunshine (Normal), Floppy y Millie, pero con los ojos totalmente blancos, quienes le dicen que han muerto por culpa de los meteoritos y que deben reiniciar rápidamente el universo o este se destruirá (Esto se ve como una ruptura de colores en el cielo). En ese momento Blasen recupera la conciencia. Al escuchar el ruido, todos se levantan y, al ver a Blasen consiente, van a luchar. Blasen decide destruir el aparato de reinicio, pero escucha a Nutley gritar y comienza a luchar contra él, pero es fácilmente vencido. El resto también salen, pero una piedra cae y aplasta a Taffy. Dave se queda en shock y decide matar a Blasen, llegando a superar a Dawn (quien llevaba una motosierra) en velocidad, pero es apuñalado por Blasen, provocando la furia de Dawn, quien lo corta por la mitad, no sin antes de que Blasen logre apuñalar a Berry y a Huggles. De repente un rayo aparece que parte por la mitad la isla y vaporiza a Nulla y destruye las ruinas, de donde aparece una mujer demonio. Dawn y Bitly van hacia ella, pero son empalados por unas lanzas de energía que crea, para proceder a incendiar lo que queda de las ruinas. Cuando las ruinas comienzan a arder, la cámara se mueve hacia el interior, donde está Tsuki inconsciente sobre un lecho de piedra. Cuando las llamas alcanzan su cuerpo, este comienza a brillar y las ruinas con ella, lo que sorprende a la mujer demonio. Tsuki, con un nuevo traje, emerge de las ruinas y paraliza en el tiempo a la mujer. En ese momento llega Alise que activa el aparato y una luz aparece. Se ve que han vuelto al principio del episodio, pero hay algo raro: Dave tiene papel higiénico en los dos horificios de la nariz, Tsuki lleva su nuevo traje y todos recuerdan lo que pasó. Dawn y los demás jugadores reciben un mensaje de la empresa creadora que les dicen que el juego funciona mal y que lo van a destruir. Moraleja "It is always watching, and keep in mind also, if there is danger ahead, moderate, or give back to." (Está siempre vigilante, y ten presente además, si hay peligro por delante, modera, para o da atrás.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" * Bitly * Dave * Tsuki * Blasen * Berry * Nutley * Nulla Personajes Menores * Huggles * Sunshine * Zippy * Taffy * Floppy * Alise * Millie * Mellow (Como fantasma) Muertes * Varias personas (Entre ellos Sunshine, Floppy y Millie): Mueren durante la lluvia de meteoritos (Reviven). * Dawn y Berry: Son empaladas por "Las Millas Rojas" (Reviven). * Tsuki: Muere calcinada (Revive). * Taffy: Es aplastada por una roca (Revive). * Dave: Es apuñalado con una espada por Blasen (Revive). * Blasen: Es cortado por la mitad con una motosierra por Dawn (Revive). * Berry y Huggles: Son apuñalados por Blasen antes de morir (Reviven). * Nulla: Es vaporizado por el rayo de energía (Revive). * Dawn y Bitly: Son empalados por la mujer demonio (Debatible). Heridas * Tsuki: Se queda inconsciente al ser golpeada por unas rocas. * Nulla: Estaba inconsciente por una razón desconocida. * Dave y Blasen: Sufren varios cortes durante su combate, después Blasen es noqueado. * Dave: Sufre una hemorragia nasal severa al ver a Taffy desnuda. * Nutley: Recibe una paliza de Blasen. * Dawn y Bitly (Si no murieron): Son empalados por la mujer demonio. Carta de Título * Se ve el simbolo de Game Over con sangre en un fondo negro. * El título está hecho de luz. * Es una de las veces que el título está abajo. Errores # Uno de los portales cambia de color cuando Nulla pasa a través de él. # Mellow aparece de color verde. # Cuando aparece Nulla en la ciudad devastada, Huggles aparece de color azul oscuro. # La sangre de Dave en el papel higiénico es marrón, pero la que sale cuando es apuñalado es roja. # El gorro de Tsuki aparece de color celeste durante un milisegundo. Censura * La escena de Dave sufriendo una hemorragia nasal es eliminada en algunos países. * En Alemania se elimina la sangre en algunas escenas del combate final. Curiosidades * La escena de la batalla final de este episodio está inspirado en un flash de Homestuck llamado "S Game Over". ** Aunque durante todo el episodio hay parodias a escenas del webcomic en cuestión. ** Además de que incluye OST de Homestuck, siendo estos (En orden): **# Umbral Ultimatum (Caída de los meteoritos). **# Unite Synchronization (Primeras escenas de Nulla). **# Beatdown (Strider Style) (Combate de Dave). **# Black Rose - Green Sun (Encuentros con los muertos). **# Cascade (Beta) (Nutley vs Blasen) **# Carne Vale (Escena del combate final). **# Megalovania (Resucitación de Tsuki). ** La transformación de Tsuki al final del episodio es una parodia a la "Ascensión" de Homestuck. * Esta es la única vez en toda la sexta temporada donde se ve a Mellow (Aunque como fantasma (Descontando What is That? It's Me! y Bye Hope, Bye Past Life)). * A partir de este episodio Dawn "Wood" tiene una voz distinta, ya su actriz de voz murió. * La escena de Dave y Taffy es una parodia a la escena del final del episodio "La Tragedia de la Mujer de Rojo: Parte 1" del anime Detective Conan. ** Además, esta es la escena más divertida que ha tenido Dave en toda la serie Happy Tree Friends 2. * A partir de este episodio Tsuki lleva un nuevo traje que usará en la Séptima Temporada y en HTF3. * Esta es la primera vez que se ve que Nulla tiene más de una casa. * El diseño de los personajes es similar al el de los episodios A Glitch is a Glitch y Heat-Haze Days. * Es bastante curioso que Nulla supiera como revivir a la gente muerta (Dave lo tuvo que leer en el juego). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Sexta Temporada Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:HandyFan17